


Find My Way

by LilacRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Apple Pie & Meatloaf Make Everything Better, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: 好吧，总的有人写一篇Winter Soldier的同人，其中Bucky得到了一顿体面的用餐和一些自制的苹果派，不是吗？除了结尾并不与美队2太冲突。感谢Ignipes提供建议和校对。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	Find My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Find My Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507994) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 

> 这篇文也是在不经意间处处戳我的心，不过相对上篇灵魂伴侣AU 轻松了很多，全文是由OFC的第三人称视角来描写哒~第三人称视角中冬冬所承受的伤害与夫妇俩的好心简直让人落泪QAQ大盾终于找到冬冬了，他们也会迎来全新的开始。Hail Stucky~

(德克萨斯州 艾比利尼[译者注：德州的一个城市]之外)  
  
在BJ家路边烤肉店，周二的晚上通常节奏都很慢。确实，他们偶尔会有卡车司机或者陌生人经过，但是通常对Bee（她出生时叫Bianca，但是她妈妈是唯一一个还会记得的人）来说，这是一个补做存活详单的时候，而对John来说，他会捣鼓菜单并且尝试一些新菜谱。她喜欢那些忙碌夜晚的喧嚣热闹，但是她总是把周二的夜晚当成她的夜晚，这时她能放松一下，去做一些在一周剩下的时光中不太会再有空去做的事。  
  
今晚并无不同。四周空空荡荡，只有一个年轻的男子一个人坐在后排的位子上，而他所点的唯一的一样东西就是一杯水。而这，他甚至都没有要求续杯，只是不断地小口啜饮，像是不敢要求更多。是的，她几次前去确认了他一切都好，但她认出了那种希望一个人待着的样子。当他准备好点些什么的时候，她会给他那个向她扬手示意的机会的，因为她一直呆在视线和听力范围之内。但是随着时间的流逝，她知道他不打算这么做。  
  
她注意到了他放在右手边的那个用旧了的，饱经风霜的背包，还有他隐隐透出的被蹂躏的样子，他进入餐厅的方式就像是在试图避免引起注意。而且他几乎一言不发，甚至没有朝她这个方向看过几眼，只是悄无声息地弓身一个人坐在那里。这不由让她推测（她承认这有些过度想象了），他无处可去。  
  
她倚着厨房的预备柜台，透过柜台的展示窗看着他:“我认为他无家可归，亲爱的。我们至少得给他提供一顿像样的晚饭。”  
  
John把他强壮的双手在毛巾上抹了抹，把它搭在宽阔肩膀的一侧上。像是树木一样高大强壮，内心却如同融化了的黄油一样柔软，这就是她的John。他们自从高中就在一起了，而她对他的爱一天也不会改变。“反正我们现在也不忙。”他用他隆隆的低音答道，一手挥向那位安静的用餐者。“去做你该做的吧，但是如果他开始激动了——”  
  
她踮起脚在他的面颊上迅速地一吻。“好吧，这就是我为什么总需要你在我身旁。”  
  
“你总是这么说，宝贝，你总是这么说。”  
  
她大笑着拿出自己的点餐板，信步走向餐厅。她是一个小个子女人，正值不惑之年，有着卷曲的黑发，巧克力色的皮肤，而且或许这些天她的腰身圆润了些许，但是她的John看着她，如同她是一位女神。  
  
他们两个一起经营这地方如今已经二十年了，这或许不是一种令人羡艳的生活，但这是她的，而且它值得。这个用餐者，让她的孩子拥有栖身之地，让她得以满桌佳肴，让她得以拥有家庭和朋友以及上帝啊——她的生活是这样充满了或大或小的恩赐。  
  
这个可怜的男人，尽管他看起来不希望任何人打扰他所处的那一角。他看起来至少一周没有好好地刮过胡子，并且距离上次理发的时间一定更久。而他的衣服，即使现在看起来还算得体，没有她能看见的破洞或者撕裂或者污渍，但是可以看得出他不止一次穿着它们入睡。他的帽子被低低地拉过前额，但她能看到他脸上迷茫空白的表情，还有在他举杯喝水时窥见的夹克衣袖下金属手闪烁的银光。  
  
一个老兵，或许，曾在伊拉克或者阿富汗服役？这就能解释那只金属义肢和空荡的目光了，甚至是无家的处境。这真是这个社会悲伤而又昭然的罪行，那些勇敢的男人和女人，牺牲了他们的生命和躯体为了国家踏上征途，却被如此对待，被这样冷酷地抛弃，没有任何帮助或是渠道让他们再度融入这个社会。或许她无力改变这个体制，但她至少能给他一次热腾腾的晚饭。  
  
她扬起自己最有好的微笑，向那个座位走去。“嘿亲爱的，你喝了挺久的水了。你确定我不能给你提供点吃的吗？在这间屋子里——我丈夫在后边的厨房里可已经无聊透顶了，他会非常高兴能够做点什么的。”那个男人微微皱眉，而在他可以出于不合时宜的自尊来拒绝她之前，Bee飞快地继续，“我保证，你这是在帮我们俩的忙。只要告诉我你喜欢什么就好。”  
  
皱起的眉毛舒展开来，他抬头盯着她，水汪汪的蓝色的大眼睛让他看起来像是一只难以捉摸的小猫一样怅然若失，而他脸上的表情是她前所未见的。悲伤，迷茫，孤独，以及有些恐惧。  
  
“我…我不知道。”  
  
她想也不想地滑进他对面的座位里。她险些就没有克制住用自己的手握住他的的冲动。但她不想吓到他。“你指什么？”  
  
他冲她疑惑地歪着头：“我不知道我喜欢什么。”  
  
他说这句话的方式，如此的自然，仿佛他是如此的习惯于不知道他喜欢什么并且并不为此感到困扰，直直牵动着她的心。她读到过这类情况——老兵们带着不完整的记忆回来，对于如何将生活再度拼凑完整毫无头绪。多么让人心碎，让人遗憾，尤其是他看起来还这么年轻。为什么，他甚至不会比她的Caleb年长一岁以上。  
  
“嗯，那我们一起来找，怎么样？”她用最愉悦的语气说道，站了起来。“我会给你一杯可乐，然后我们就开始试吃，让我的丈夫忙起来，找到你最喜欢的。”  
  
或许她可以从肉饼配土豆泥或者炸鸡排开始。一些家庭的，健康的，果腹的。他在那些衣服之下看起来很健康，但很明显他很久没有好好地吃过饭。而她至今还没遇到过不喜欢自制肉饼的人呢。这是John从他奶奶那儿继承的祖传秘方，是她至今为止吃过的最棒的。  
他缓慢地眨着眼抬头，停住了，像是在试图想起什么，眉头在从帽子下支楞出来的乱糟糟的深色头发下紧紧皱起。“谢谢。”  
  
“应该的。”这次，她凭直觉将一只手安慰地放在他的肩膀上，手指轻轻拍打着这样如果他愿意就可以放松下来。这可怜的孩子看起来有些触碰饥渴。“我会很快回来。”  
  
“所以，他要什么？”John问道。她冲进厨房，门在身后来回开合着。  
  
“唔，我也不是非常确定，但我觉得他一定是个老兵。而且我打赌他没有安身之所。”  
  
“我认为如果要领养，他年纪太大了。”  
  
她拍了一下他的手臂。“嘘，我只是试着做点我力所能及的事。我觉得他可能在哪里撞到了头或者有其他的脑部问题，他看起来记不起太多事。甚至是他喜欢吃什么，这是不是你听到过的最悲伤的故事？”  
  
John在她唇上轻啄一下：“你有一颗善良的心，宝贝。我认为我最先因为这一点跟你坠入爱河。”  
  
“我很确定一开始你爱上我是因为我穿着短裙时的美腿。”  
  
“好吧，或许这是第二个原因？“John轻笑着，低头盯着她，“你需要我做什么?”  
  
“呃，正如你所说，我们现在并没有忙得脚不沾地。我觉得你能做的秘制肉饼，还有或许一块炸鸡排？”  
  
“没问题。”  
  
她让John开始准备，带着满满一杯可乐回到座位，将它放在桌上。“给。”她说，再次坐到他对面。如果她一直和他对话，他或许能想起些什么。反正也没什么坏处，不是吗？  
  
他将杯子对着光举起来:“它有好多泡泡。”  
  
“嗯，是的，这就是可乐。”她在想她会不会在和世界上唯一一个没有喝过可乐的人对话。“喝一口试试。”她催促道，“如果你不喜欢它，我们还有甜茶和柠檬汁。”  
  
他若有所思地小小地抿了一口。“滋滋的。”他评价道，看起来心满意足地闭上了眼睛。“当我们还是孩子的时候，我们总是在夏天在屋顶上分享一听可乐。”  
  
她想要问他说的是谁，又怕这样会毁了这一刻。“听起来很耳熟。我和我的姐妹们在年轻些的时候常常在后边的门廊上分享一听可乐和香烟。”  
  
“不能抽烟。他还有哮喘。”他睁开眼，但是她能看见其中打转的泪光，不经意地滑下他的面颊。“我不敢冒那个险。”  
  
“是的，你当然不能。”她答道，应和着他，尽管她完全不知道他在什么。她伸手碰了碰他的手腕。他的皮肤很温暖，但还不至发烧的热度，这真是太好了。这可怜的孩子在生命中的遭遇足够多了，幸而病痛并不在其中。  
  
“我记得他要更瘦小一些。以前。”  
  
“嗯，是。”她得承认她完全一头雾水，但他保持说话，她认为这是件好事。她向他的金属手打了个手势:“那很疼吗？”  
  
他弯曲那些银色的手指，握拳，而在他转动手腕时她能听到齿轮嗡嗡作响。听起来像是科幻片中会出现的东西。“我不知道。”他告诉她，“我只是…醒来就有了。”  
  
“我猜在开罐头的时候提供有用的。”她开玩笑道，即使他没有笑或打趣回来也并没有感到冒犯。她感到他已经很久没有笑过了。“你是在战争中失去了手臂吗？”  
  
他点点头，又摇了摇头，皱起了眉头。她能看见他试着拼凑起那些记忆。“我掉下去了…我试着救他，但是我掉下去了。”  
  
“我很抱歉。”  
  
“我曾是一位中士。至少，那是我——”他停下，再一次拿起杯子，而这个动作像是切换了他的一个开关，或者他是在试着转换话题或者什么，不好说，“我喜欢这个饮料。它很…清爽。谢谢你。”  
  
“不客气。”  
  
她猜想着他原本想要说什么。但现在至少她知道他确实曾是一名军人。他为了她与她的一切流血牺牲，而现在他在这里，脆弱地，漂泊不定地，孤身一人地坐在她的餐馆里，她只是给了他一杯该死的可乐，而他表现得像是她帮了他一个大忙。  
  
“谢谢你的参役。”她真诚地感谢道，希望他听不出声音中的颤抖。“我去看看你的菜，好吗。”  
  
他什么也没说，但她也没指望他会说什么。当她回到厨房时，她直直扑进了John的怀抱并紧紧地抱住他。他回抱住她，一言未发，只是轻轻地晃着她，在她的发间落下一吻。她花了点时间平复心情，呼吸有John在的一方空气，其中的保护，安定与承诺一生的爱。她暗暗发誓，永远，永远不会将那份爱与安全视作理所应当。  
  
她一边用手背擦净眼泪一边站直身子。“感觉好点了？”John微微笑着，用拇指抹去她脸颊上的泪痕。  
  
“好一点儿。”她抽泣着呼吸，“还有多久？”  
  
John指了指展览柜[译者注：这里应该是指有的饭店可以透过玻璃看厨师做菜的那种地方。]上的一个装得满满的盘子。“我正准备叫你呢。”  
  
“谢了，亲爱的。”对着镜子确认了她的眼睛并没有又红又肿后，Bee拿起盘子。“我们今晚肯定要找个地方给他，你懂的。”  
  
John，愿上帝保佑他，看起来毫不吃惊。“那么我猜我要给那张空床铺床单了。”他们可以把一间储藏室转换成那种几年前给一个需要待一晚的朋友准备的卧室，有时他们也让一些开卡车的常客用那间屋子里睡上几个小时并且洗个澡。它不大，但是整洁且私密，有一间他能用的淋浴房。  
  
她回到用餐室的时候，那个年轻人还坐在那儿，盯着窗外夜色中的高速公路和夜空。夜空已经被数不胜数的星星点亮了。她想知道他到底看见了什么——他知道他在安全的德克萨斯州吗？还是他把它当成了前线？她有太多的问题。他从哪里来，他的家庭，朋友在哪里，有没有人在乎他一天是否吃上了三餐以及晚上是否有个安身之所？  
  
“好了，这就是肉饼配土豆泥，还有点儿蒸蔬菜。”她说着将盘子放在他面前，“还有一块肉汁浇炸鸡排。如果这些都满足不了你的味蕾，好吧，我们的菜单上可有很多种可以一一尝试，直到找到你喜欢的。”  
  
“它看起来很棒。”  
  
“是的，快尝尝。”她催促道，他只是坐在那儿瞪着盘子，像是不知道下一步做什么。“我保证，就算你不喜欢也没什么。我们对此抗打击能力可强了。”  
  
他花了过长的时间摆开他的银餐具，将餐巾铺在膝上。像是他在试着想起如何在公共场所吃饭，或是下一步具体要干什么似的。然后他切下了一块肉饼，嚼了一下就咽了下去。一种算得上是微笑的表情在他满是沧桑的脸上一掠而过。  
  
“我的母亲总是放更多的胡椒。”他的眼中满怀疑惑，“我记得她。我有母亲。或者我曾有母亲。”  
  
她的心再次为他疼痛地缩成一团。“是的，你当然有。”她答道，为自己语调中的平静而感到自豪，“每个人都有妈妈。你还记得你家的什么事吗？任何事？”如果她知道他的家乡或者一个名字或者什么信息，她或许可以试着找出这个年轻人的身世。或许他的母亲还健在，而如果是这样，Bee打赌她正为她的男孩此时在哪里，在干什么而忧虑成疾。  
  
他的脸在思考中皱了起来。“Steve。”他嘟囔着，眨眨眼，抬头看着她像是他害怕她会因他说出这个名字而暴跳如雷，“我不——我很抱歉，我不知道我为什么会这样说。”  
  
“没事的。我保证。”Steve…或许是兄弟，或者战友，或者朋友，或者…？好吧，不管Steve是谁，他一定意味着什么，因为这是他自从坐下以来说的第一个名字。“你记得你的名字吗？”  
  
“Buc…”他停下了，给了她一个如出一辙的畏惧的表情，像是她会因此而责备他，“我觉得是James。我记得有人这么叫我。或者是在哪里读到过。”  
  
“那就是James了。”她再一次为他原本想要说什么感到好奇。因为他看起来不太像一个James，（但随即她想到自己看起来也不太像一个Bianca。）“你介意我这么叫你吗？”  
  
“我不…我过去不…他过去叫我资产。”  
  
Bee立刻感到这次他们并不是在讨论Steve了。“好吧，我觉得James听起来比资产好太多了。”她微笑，尽管现在她几乎怒不可遏，竟然有人会把别人折磨得连自己的名字都不知道。他曾经在某场战役中被俘吗？或许被拷问过？  
  
“我也这么觉得。”他回答，那个小小的微笑再一次出现了。这让他看起来年轻了许多，近乎英俊。那双大而有神的双眼和男孩似的微笑，她打赌他过去应该是个俊俏小生，在——在那些发生在他身上的不管是什么的事之前。  
  
她徘徊着看着他吃东西，有条不紊，缓慢，就像是吃东西只是仅仅为了补充能量而不是一件值得细细品味的享受的事。他一定经历过可怕的折磨，被剥夺了生活中所有的乐趣，连吃到一份美味的家常菜这么简单的事都无从享受。  
  
但她知道她做不了更多了，尤其在今晚，所以她只是对着他的空杯子点点头“要再来一杯吗？”  
  
“我能再要更多吗？”  
  
他看起来非常惊讶，小可怜，他从未拥有过这样的概念。她拿起杯子。“当然，只要你想。无限续杯。在你吃完这盘之后，我想来份派给你做甜点。”  
  
他愣住了，叉子还半举在空中。他的眼睛睁得大大的，里面充满了带了点畏缩的希望。“有派？”  
  
“Hmm，John负责烧大部分菜，但我做所有的派，从揉面到派皮到所有的流程都自制完成。现在有七种，所以你有很多可选。”上帝啊，这会儿她的感受是，她想要给他每中都来一块，只为了看看他的反应。如果这个世界上有人需要给他们的生活中加点甜味，就是他了。  
  
“Steve最喜欢草莓的。”再一次，他说得如此理所当然，不假思索。  
  
她试着不要过度反应。当他在试着自己想起事情的时候，她不想打断他。“那你呢？你记得自己喜欢什么吗？”  
  
“苹果的。”这次回答的很迅速，而同样的疑惑再度显现在他的脸上，“我不知道…为什么我会这么说？”  
  
“唔，可能是因为你开始想起你自己的事了。这是好事，不是吗？”  
  
“你真是…非常好的人。”他慢慢说道，就像把这些字从他的内心深处挤出来，“我不常有这样的经历。”  
  
“或许你只是还没有遇到正确的人。尽管在我听来，这个叫Steve的人对你来说挺合适的。”  
  
“我…我认识他（I knew him）。曾经。至少，我认为…”他的话被大堂门上挂着的风铃的响声打断了。  
  
Bee转身去看那是谁，接着停下了，试图让自己再次接受。  
  
因为除非她错得离谱，Captain America就正站在她的餐馆的门厅里。确实，他带着一顶被拉的很低的棒球帽，穿着一条牛仔裤，一件T恤和一间再普通不过的夹克，但她每天晚上睡前都看新闻，而且如同所有人一样在学校的历史课上学到过他。并且，和所有人一样，她对他怀有一份无伤大雅的憧憬，为了他横扫全美的英俊，以及在二战以及归来之后的英雄事迹。  
  
要是John来看了一眼这是谁他一定就不肯回到厨房了。她也很想给Captain留下一个好印象，但是她还有另一位，更为重要的客人要招待。  
  
“欢迎来到BJ家路边烤肉店，如果你能等我一下…”她回头看了看James，心脏为他苍白的面色停跳了一拍，“亲爱的，你还好吗？”  
  
他甚至没有看她。她又扭头去看Captain，他的双手插在口袋里，脸上带着歉意地微笑，但那不是冲着她的。不，那是给James的。  
  
Bee Juniper的反应从来不慢。她虽然不怎么明白发生了什么，但是她足够机智地让他们两个人自己来面对，看起来James之前提到的Steve正是Steve Rogers。  
  
很明显，他们认识彼此。James是Captain的朋友吗？或许是一个他正在劝告的老兵？她知道——或者自认为记得，无所谓了——他从冰里被发现之后在和VA做这方面的事。  
  
Captain看起来有些不安。他的声音低沉而柔软，像是怕说得太响：“你可真难找，Buck。”  
  
“这就是关键所在。”James在她身后答道。  
  
“你，呃…”Captain清了清嗓子，含糊地冲餐桌打了个手势，“我不是故意…我只想确认…”  
  
他嗓音中的忧虑是如此的真诚，这…好吧，感觉有点奇怪，她不会继续深想了。但是Captain看起来就像可怜的James刚坐下的时候一样迷茫，而且看起来这两位或许想要谈谈。  
  
“我正准备给James拿一块派，顺便再给他一杯可乐。”她说道，语气中暗示十足，“或许我也能给你带一块，Captain？我想他提过你最喜欢草莓的。”  
  
“嗯是的，是…”他猛然止住，瞪着James，蓝眼睛因为震惊睁得大大的，“你记得那些？”  
  
“似乎是的。”James耸耸肩，对着他对面的座位点点头，“坐下吧。”  
  
Captain试探着问道，“你确定你不…”  
  
“坐下。”  
  
这算不上一个邀请——事实上更像是一个命令——打扮事故Captain毫不犹豫地像是一只谨慎的猫一样滑进了他的座位。他们俩只是相顾无言，而且谁也不打算打破沉寂。Bee觉得或许他们根本不知如何开始。她的男孩们根本不知道如何用英语交流。她走上前去，拿了给Captain的一杯可乐，James的续杯，还有他们两人各厚厚的一块派——草莓的给Captain，苹果的给James——然后回到他们的桌前。  
  
她一边向桌上摆着盘子和杯子，边开口：“我们在11点关门。”他们都抬起头看着她。“如果你们在那之后还需要点时间，只要跟我说一声，我不介意熬熬夜。”  
  
“女士。”Captain的声音几乎是破碎的。他看着她像是随时准备给她一个拥抱（尽管在她看来，她不是那个真正需要拥抱的人。）  
  
“谢谢你。”James再次说道，这次轻松了许多。这让她知道了现在情况如何，以及这所代表的。无论James到底记不记得，一部分的他清楚地记着Steve，至少。  
  
“如果你需要什么，我就在后面，喊一声就行了。”  
  
Captain再次点点头，那双电影明星一样明亮的双眼闪烁着感激以及一些难以名状的感情。他背后，James看着他，像是不能确信Captain是真实存在的。她想知道他们中是否有任何人发现了他们的手正在缓慢地向着对方的移动过去。  
  
她曳步走开，但在回到柜台时难以自制地停下了。好奇真是她的原罪。  
  
“我认识你。”James没有发问，但是无论如何Captain还是点头了。  
  
“是的，你认识我。”他拿起叉子，在叉起一小块派之前只是随意摆动了一下。“真棒。不如妈妈做的，但是，不错。”  
  
James咬了一口他的，他的眉头皱起，但随即松开了。“她会放更多肉桂。”  
  
“是的，她会。”Captain弯了弯唇角，正如他确实知道James在说什么，“你过去总是在你的苹果派里加额外的肉桂。”  
  
James不置可否，又吃了一口。他咽下之后给了Captain一个疑惑的表情:“你为什么在这儿？”  
  
“我认为你已经知道了。”Captain没有移动，但Bee能觉得他们周围的气氛变得凝重起来，“我不在乎你做过什么，或者他们把你变成了什么样。在某处，你依然是你。如果我要用毕生的时光来帮你再次找到他，这是我已再微薄不过的付出了。”  
  
“直到最后。（Til the end of the line）”James轻柔地说，像是在朗诵似的。  
  
Captain再次微笑起来，这次颇为洋洋自得，“你说得该死的对。”  
  
“所有的都一片混乱。”James用一只金属手指敲了敲太阳穴，“什么是记忆，什么是我读到的…有时我完全搞混了。”  
  
“我会帮你。”Captain向前倾身，声音变得如此之低以至于Bee很费力才能听到他，“让我帮你，Buck。求你了。”  
  
在James点头之前，Captain（还有Bee）如同屏息等了一辈子。  
  
“好。”他又抿了口可乐，“我想要知道所有事。”  
  
“噢伙计，那…那可要很久。”他们的手指终于抚过对方的，金属触碰着Captain的手（metal against flesh），但她注意到两人都没有打算收回。“你想要我从哪里开始？”  
  
“从头开始。”James说，今晚的第一次，Bee看到他的笑意终达眼底。  
  
为他们进展顺利而心满意足，她转身头也不回地走向厨房。无论这两人之后还要说什么，她都不必再听了。她只是为他们找到了彼此而高兴。毕竟，当一天结束，一个人需要一个被称作家的地方。  
  
全文完  
  
  
  
附几张图 图源外网，侵删  
肉饼（meatloaf）  
  
  
炸鸡排（chicken fried steak）  
  
  
甜茶（sweet tea）看wiki上的描述其实有点像冰红茶233  
  
苹果派  
  
  
草莓派  



End file.
